narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ishiki Sanagi
Ishiki Sanagi is a Jonin-level shinobi from Konohagakure as well as a previous ANBU member, known for his extensive use of Genjutsu. At some point in his past he became a missing-ninja and left the village. Little is known except that he went to the Land of Iron yet never reached the Samurai. For unknown reasons he returned to the village four years later. No resentment was held against him since he didn't harm anyone or cause civil unrest. He himself seems to shrug it off insisting that he never betrayed the village to certain jonin's confusion and anger. When he was a genin he was in a squad with Shiki Aburame and Etsuya Tanabe Personality Ishiki is quite a peaceful person who generally focuses on finding a peaceful outcome. He is often deep in thought which leads to confusion if he mishears. Usually quite quiet, he does have strong opinions which are revered in the village. He is often quite sinister in nature which reflects in the majority of his genjutsu's blood based imagery. His sinister side also shows in his teachings, once the Hokage asked him to try out a squad of academy students to see if they could become genin. These students were in the year of Naruto Uzumaki and were formally assigned to Team 2. What his task was is unknown yet all the students failed and apparently left the village in fear. He also is a intelligent and cunning individual which lead him to become shogi partners with Shikaku Nara. He is also one of the only people to beat him yet their overall game record is 1-213. Appearance Ishiki is a white, fit and tall shinobi. He has short brown hair, and neon blue eyes. He has a thin scar running down his right cheek which protrudes to the middle of his neck. He wears his forehead protector on his standard Konoha Flak jacket's left arm. He carries a tantō slung across his back. His left sleeve is longer than his arm unlike his right sleeve to hide his hand. His hidden hand looks skeletal and corroded. The reason behind this is unknown but it is common knowledge that it happened during his missing ninja period. Abilities Ishiki is a well respected Jonin even though he specialises in genjutsu. He is proficient in every area as known for his time served in the ANBU. His quick reflexes and impressive analytical skill allowed him to rise to the rank of Jonin at 14. He also was skilled enough to be hand picked by Tsunade to defeat Fon, a feat accomplished with ease, this is impressive sine Fon had been a valuable asset to the leaf and a wielder of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Ninjutsu Ishiki's basic chakra nature is Lightning Release which he mastered just after being promoted to Tokubetsu Jonin, he quickly learned Water Release and managed to combine them to make Storm Release. His abilities in all chakra natures learned are on par for a jonin and some say his Lightning Style Jutsu are Kage standard yet he often tries to resolve fights quickly with genjutsu due to his low chakra supplies. He often gets tired after battling because of his low chakra supply which means his mission count is low. Genjustu Ishiki's prominence in genjutsu is well renowned and it is his primary source of battle. His genjutsu predominantly features violent imagery of gory death something he stated was due to his experience of death in that the small Sanagi clan were almost obliterated by the Uchiha. His genjutsu skills are powerful enough to affect multiple people at a time aswell as being able to instantly recast a genjutsu onto the user, this being his most admirable feat. Kenjutsu Not much is known about Ishiki's Kenjustu yet his time in ANBU and the fact he still carries his tantō, named Silver Spire, show his confidence in his abilities. He uses the Samurai technique of embedding chakra into the weapon and Silver Spire only responds to his chakra. If the sword is not close its fine and sharp silver blade turn dull and blunt. Summoning Jutsu Ishiki can summon numerous different tortoises, these tortoise seem to have a lot of respect for him as he signed his first contract at eight years old. He usually uses them as mounts of travelling and one of the tortoise; Gistrano, have a seal regarding his left hand. The extent of his summoning Prowess is unknown yet many assume he can summon all tortoise. Ishiki also states that he can summon Silver Spire using a Space-Time Ninjutsu. This is because the sword was especially crafted for him before he was born, a long tradition in the Sanagi Clan. Stats Part 1 Invasion of Konoha Arc Ishiki was returning from a mission north east of Konoha when he was passed by ninja from Otogakure. Minutes later he passed a few leaf chunin in pursuit and they informed him of the invasion. He and the leaf chunin tracked down oto ninja and brought them back to Konoha. He attended the Third Hokage's funeral and was called to the Daiymo for a discussion. Ishiki said that he believed Jirayia should become hokage yet doubted he would do it. Unrecorded Jinchuriki Arc At some point in time, Ishiki ran into Fū, the jinchuriki of Chōmei, in the Land of Fire being pursued by the Akatsuki's members Deidara and Sasori. Ishiki and his squad helped fight them off in a long winded battle this did result in the death of half of his squad. Ishiki managed to partially damage one of Sasori's puppets causing dismay and the length of the battle depleted Deidara's clay supply. Realising they were losing power they decided to retreat. No pursuit was made due to Ishiki's low chakra supply.He offered the jinchuriki sanctuary at the Konoha yet she declined saying she'd get the same treatment she got from the people of Takigakure. After much debate she left, Ishiki summoned a tortoise to watch out for news. As he returned to the leaf, he got word that she had been captured. Part 2 Shinobi World War Arc Ishiki was originally assigned to the Intelligence Division working on lower levels supervising. He later joined Mei Terumī in the Daiymo protection squad. Upon learning on the death of his comrades at HQ he ran to the battle field to help. On the way he undid his seal confining the curse on his hand, he then pulled up his hand and charged in anger.